A Psychosocial Collaborative Oncology Group (PSYCOG) has brought together five experienced investigative units. These units, located at separate cancer centers across the country, have pooled their patient resources as well as their interests, skills and knowledge to study the role of psychosocial factors in cancer prevention, diagnosis, treatment and follow-up. The effectiveness of the association is enhanced by a Resource Center which provides expertise for protocol design, statistical analyses and an independent data management system. The Group also has an outside group of reviewers for annual evaluation of the Group's work. During the first year of the planning grant period the Group drafted four protocols and implemented one with data being collected at all five sites; began a series of studies on a group of assessment scales for measuring global psychosocial adjustment for use in future studies and set up committees to study the possible approaches to such areas as social supports, outcome issues and a research model. In the current year other protocols will be implemented, new ideas piloted and protocols drafted in the Group's progression towards its projected work in seven areas of research i.e., psychotropic drug use, health professional/patient relations, psychosocial assessment of adjustment, social support-assets/liabilities, psychological sequelae, psychosocial risk factors and psychosocial interventions.